Pokébang: The Last Goodbye
by MCEProd22
Summary: In the final chapter of the Pokébang Trilogy. As C. Roger Harrison Shatters Pasadena, the nerds and the Trainers reunite for one final incursion. While on the other side of a portal now tearing a world apart everyone Ash Ketchum knows and met comes together for a war which will decide the fate of all. Who will win lose and survive. "Will you follow me, One Last Time."
1. P: Anitcipation

_**A/N: Welcome one and all to the final Chapter for the Pokébang trilogy. As you can tell the opening prologue will now give you a timeframe of where Ash is narrating this at. Anyway, Will You follow me...One Last Time. **_

* * *

_"Well come on tell us already."_

_"Yeah, tells us, we want to know."_

_"Nenene Ne" {Yeah tell it.}_

_"Come on it's been nearly 2 months since you told us the last part. You said there was one more part to mention."_

_"Well are you guys sure you want to hear it?"_

**_"YEAH, NOW TELL US Already!"_**

_"Well I guess it's time to finis_h this."


	2. 1: The Road Back

_**Chapter 1: The Road Back.**_

_**A/N: First Two are Flashback, flashbacks will be used to fill in the gaps with the stories that were questioned upon. As Always subscribe and Enjoy.**_

* * *

**May 6, 2011**

As we reached the building my mind was already all over the place confused. Why did she help me, I came out of garbage, must be a kindred spirit thing.

_"Well were here…"_

_"You live in here?"_

_"Actually it's a few floors up, Apartment 314, from what Sheldon keeps telling me I should have a pie shop going up there since it is the number for Pi."_

_"Pie has a number."_

_"Let's just get you into a shower first then I'll get you straightened up about what pi is and isn't."_

As the girl lead me up the stairs from what I could tell was a very well kept apartment building my mind kept racing on other subjects.

_"Oh I hope you're alright Axew."_

_"Iris you keep talking about this Axew, is it a pet of yours?"_

_"Not a pet Amy, just the most important thing to me."_

Amy was set to respond when we reached door 314. She got out her key and opened up the door.

_"Welcome to my humble abode, I'll let you use the shower, you do know how to use one don't you?"_

I nodded while she ushered me to the bathroom. As I got a look at Amy's very well kept apartment and thought about how someone else I know should keep a place as well done as hers I got handed some clothes.

_"Here, these should fit you right?"_

I looked at the clothes she gave me in sheer confusion.

_"Amy what are these for."_

_"You were in trash for a good 5 minutes, I think you deserve some clean clothes before you go out looking for your friend. Besides wouldn't you want to not stand here naked?"_

_"Good point, where do you keep your extra shampoo?"_

_"Iris I'm sure you don't need that much extra shampoo."_

As I undid the clips on the back of my hair allowing the full length to be shown Amy grabbed three extra bottles and set them in the shower while showing me how to work it. I saw her close the door while I set the clothes down. My undressing came quick and luckily got in her shower and allowed the water to do its work. In all good will the few times I've been in a shower was when I was in the Opelucid Trainer Academy had softened me up to that ideal of using a shower to stay clean. Natural waters the only route for me. But I got to admit, what Amy had set up here with a showerhead that massages the skin along with a stone that can scrape the grime and dried skin off really can make someone like showering.

_"I should do this more often."_

It took nearly 45 Minutes to clean myself up and get all that grime and goop off of me. By the time I changed I walked out into her living room and saw Amy hard at work on the couch. Going back and forth between a computer and laminator.

_"Amy, what's going on?"_

_"Well Iris, it occurred to me given your demeanor, clothing, skin tone, and the fact you have a ball with you…"_

Amy delivered a long winded explanation while my focus was on Emolga's Pokéball and luckily for me she didn't drop it.

_"…Which is why I came to the conclusion that to avoid having you be deported I would make you my living blood relative."_

Now here words just seemed confusing.

_"What?"_

_"I'm calling you my sister."_

_"Excuse me, we're not related."_

_"I'm well aware of that, and that's why while you were cleaning yourself up I was hacking government servers to get you a social security number, medical insurance, an educational history, and family history. I have you in town and living with my best friend Penny."_

_"Why are you doing that, look all I want to do is find Axew."_

_"And what are the police going to say when they find someone out on the street leaping into other people's houses, dumpsters, and anywhere else for your friend. They do not take too kindly on immigrants."_

_"I'm not a foreigner I come from another world. I fell from the sky in a blue energy ribbon."_

Amy stopped dead in her tracks and looked at me hard. _"Tell me everything about you."_

I saw her open a page called Google and something called images and when she did the hurry up thing I gave her the basic info."

_"My name is Iris, I come from the Village of Dragons and I have an Axew and an Excadrill, that's about as basic as I can tell you."_

As Amy clicked enter images of me, Cilan, Ash and all our journeys were up on full display.

_"But, Pokémon's a TV Show how can you be real."_

_"Amy, where I come from this is all real."_

_"Now you understand why I did this. They will put you in an asylum if you get arrested. Now you look that over and I'll go check on your clothes."_

As Amy left I grabbed the still warm ID card in my hand. My mind went racing on how Amy got every fine detail of my body down. But from what I'm told, I could be needing this.

_"Iris Louise Fowller, Not a bad full name. Better then Ash Ketchum any day."_

Amy came back later on with freshly dried clothes and handed me my bag while I changed back into my regular clothes. It was another minute when Amy walked me down to the lobby and saw me out.

_"Well Amy, thanks for helping me out."_

_"No problem, I'd gladly help anyone who reminds me of me. I'll gladly call you my sister any day of the week."_

_"Well I'm off."_

_"Hope you find your friend."_

As I walked off into the night after getting led by Amy in the direction of the secondary lightning strike my mind kept racing.

_"Please be Ok Axew."_

The street in question showed up about 20 minutes later and I noticed car nearby. Then out of the corner of my eye came a very familiar shape.

_"Oh no."_

I went as far as my legs could take me before the weight of that vehicle smacked into me sending me flying.


	3. 2: A Road Ripe with Peril

_**A/N: Now we come to the second chapter and a big plot hole from the previous story finally gets answered. Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: A Road Ripe with Peril**_

Well here we are the long and winding road back up to where we had camped the last year prior. As we drove the dirt road back up to that weird place my mind was in flashback mode. Cilan having just returned from his grandmother's funeral, Bianca and I nearly having gone on without them, and Juniper racing back. Now of course we have completely different circumstances.

_"Guys, uh we got company."_ Bianca shrieked and we turned and saw them.

55 Electrode all rolled in unison on the side road. When they mentioned that legions were abandoning their trainers and all converging, they weren't kidding. Now we pretty much can tell what were in for. The faces all looked hollow, like something zapped out their personalities and they were pure mindless drones.

_"What could have happened to them?"_ Cilan pondered as I noticed them making a sharp left turn and disappearing into a hollowed out tree.

_"That can't be right."_

But it was one by one each dove into the tree until they were all gone.

_"That must be how they're amassing."_ Juniper mentioned

The road continued and luckily we didn't see any more problems along the path. Until at last we came upon it. The Rock with the tree on top of it, and the picturesque lake. The flashbacks now filled my head, back a while ago as we made it to the top of that rock, camped, saw that earthquake and blue laser.

_"Why would Iris want to even come back up here…"_ The words of Bianca rattled about my mind as we cowered the area for any signs. Any clue as to why she came back here.

_"Oh there is something odd…"_

Cilan got a view over the other edge and did notice something very odd placed.

_"The rocks being pushed neatly to the side does give off the hint that someone very recently moved them. And I do see a mud print just on the cave entrance."_

We got a glimpse too and saw it. Those prints belonged to Iris. I could tell simply due to the arch on her foot. Now comes the big question…

_"Where did she go…"_

Juniper hit the nail on the head as Pikachu mumbled something to himself while the rest of us climbed back down to the cave entrance. It seemed odd that we just managed to overlook this cave a year ago when we came up to this very spot. But now as if some force was pulling us in to find out just where she disappeared too.

_"Ok, does anyone want to go in…"_ Juniper excitedly asked.

The looks on all of us seemed to deter that very thought, but I decided to step up as I usually did.

_"I didn't offer any support to Iris when she was going through this dilemma. I should go to repay the offer."_

Cilan nodded in agreement. "You pretty much know my answer."

With Pikachu's nod of approval, Juniper began hooking equipment on us. Bianca I could tell looked a little bit bummed out about not going with, but from what Juniper was hooking onto us she could tell it was a 2 person job on the outside too.

15 minutes later Bianca was making the final connections while I managed to get a look inside the cave. My unease about the task was palpable.

_"I really don't know about this. Besides how do we even know that Iris is in there?"_

Juniper came up from behind and calmed my nerves.

_"Ash you worry to much. Besides if you and Cilan end up running into danger we can easily extract you 3 without an incident."_

Cilan petted that observation with an ominous tone. I know from his tone that he would want to get in there and find Iris right away.

_"Let's get this rolling."_

Bianca slapped Cilan's vest and then my hat nodding in approval.

_"Okay we're set to go."_

Juniper mounted a headset while Pikachu and Axew both led the way into the cave. As I turned and noticed Bianca getting into position, my heart was really pounding.

_"Well, let's get this show on the road."_

With that we now turned and began the long walk in.

_**A Few Days Earlier.**_

The flashlight was going back and forth. Hard to believe I managed to borrow one from Shannon, I've got to remember to get that back to her if I ever return. The repel bottle which has been my friend for the entire way up here on the other hand, decided to finally quit on me now.

_"No…Come on…"_

Squeeze after squeeze on the lever and nothing came out.

_"Great, now it finally doesn't work."_

Sure enough the second it doesn't work, an angry Dugtrio pops up in front of me. My first instinct, was to likely turn tail but suddenly from my bag popped one very unexpected surprise. The light brightened the cave and once it took shape I knew what it was.

_"Snivy?"_

_"Vy-Sni-Sni-Sni" [Iris Run!]_

Snivy led me away from that Dugtrio and we found ourselves on top of a 3 tiered rock in what looked like the dead center of the cave. As we got our bearings, Snivy looked around while I just looked confused.

_"Snivy what are you doing here with me? I left all my Pokémon back with Ash and Cilan."_

Snivy suddenly sent a vine inside my bag and pulled out a piece of paper. Handing it off I got a gander at its content.

**_"Iris, in my short time with you I've always known you to be determined. So the moment you intended to return here I decided to leave Snivy with you for insurance. Be safe out there and Snivy knows to listen to you no matter what. Until we meet again, Ash."_**

I almost hugged Snivy out of pure respect.

_"That little kid sure cares more than he's willing to admit."_

I let that slide and quickly set up camp with Snivy. Somehow we've got a lot more to cover and now I'm glad someone will be with me.

* * *

_**A/N: More to come.**_


	4. 3: The World Breaks

_**A/N: This chapter here was supposed to be part of the original story way back in the beginning. You'll now why soon enough. Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The World Breaks**_

_"Guys do you have a copy?"_

The radio of Juniper echoed in and out as we moved along. Cilan kept his distance enough to mark our progress as we walked.

_"Copy Professor…We've just made our first turn do you have our visual?"_

_"Bianca's now confirming."_

There was a uniqueness to this cave that we never quite comprehended the last time we were here. As much as I wasn't a geology expert I did recognize the language that occurred on some of the rocks and Cilan pressed his hand next to it just to confirm. Once the imprints on his hand suggested it we knew.

_"We're getting the language of the Unown here."_

Cilan's response echoed as Axew got a whiff. Pikachu motioned for us to follow as he seemed to race up the side of the wall. Once he stopped dead in the tracks I picked up Pikachu so we could get a better look and that's when I saw it.

_"What the?"_

Embossed into the wall was a pictograph. Very finely detailed given the surface of the cave. It was a little bit rough to see at first, but then we knew for sure what it was.

_"Professor its Ash, are you getting this."_

_"Very clearly. It's an Articuno."_

Yep, the ice bird in all its glory. Been a long time since I've seen it up close. Brings back memories of the 3 birds and the Orange Islands.

_"Ash, Cilan can you continue along, I want to know if you see another pictograph."_

With Junipers words we continued walking. Within 3 minutes we got a visual.

_"Yep, I think we got Moltres."_ My words managed to get out while gulping. Sure enough we continued walking and came upon the electric bird itself."

_"There's also a Zapdos Pictograph as well."_ Cilan's word made me dread finding what a think was coming.

_"Please don't be what I think it is…"_

Pikachu could sense my apprehension when it came to the one bird who controlled them all. But sure enough.

_"We have Lugia!"_ Cilan's exclamation made me stop dead in my tracks. Pictographs of Kanto's legendary birds were on this cave wall. Juniper could be heard breathing heavily on the other side figuring this as well.

_"After she came to on that day she almost drowned, Iris told me that this place had an Unown pictograph that spelled out the word SinJohKanoen."_

That name did seem really familiar.

_"Ash can you tell me if you see any other pictographs."_

It took no less than 5 minutes before we discovered Ho-Oh. That pictograph was in the same shape as the one contained in the Viridian Pokémon Center from long ago. We kept walking and discovered the rest of Johto's Legendary Beasts. The corners contain the Golem Trio and Weather Trio of Hoenn. While the slanted walls contained the Lake Trio and Creation Trio of Sinnoh. All the legendary Pokémon were almost it seemed built into this cave. Now it seemed as much as we wanted to find Iris, we needed to get out of here.

_"Professor, were going to see if we can try to find our way out."_

Bianca could be heard whining on our feed. But suddenly Axew screeched as he noticed a blue light beginning to glow.

_"Hey what is that?"_

Cilan saw it too, at which point we began to race hard following the light while weaving in and out of caves. Until we saw a dead end wall and smacked into it hard. The room suddenly rumbled knocking us out for a solid 10 minutes.

_"Ash, Cilan!"_ Junipers voice echoed while the four of us came to. Without realizing it we had sealed ourselves in.

_"Professor its Ash, were fine. But we have seemed to get ourselves sealed in by a cave in."_

_"Can you seem to find a way out?"_

All of us began feeling around the room we've now seemed to have ourselves sealed in. It was a good ten minutes before Cilan sunk in despair, he opened up his vest and shirt while grabbing the pendant he kept with him.

_"Iris…I know we'd love to see you again."_ He squeezed it tight and within 15 seconds we began to hear a rumble inside the cave.

_"What the?"_

The room began to shake uncontrollably, Axew was screaming nonstop.

_"Cilan grab Axew."_ I opened up my shirt so Pikachu could be held on to easier. He crawled in and gripped tightly. Cilan and I stood next to each other while more rocks began to fall.

_"Ash…Cilan what's happening?"_ The voice of Juniper echoed in and out of the static.

_"Well…"_ My unease at what might happen began to consume me. Either we were about to be killed or fall forever. But Cilan didn't seem that filled with unease about the ordeal.

_"Ash…It's been a pleasure."_

With his calm words surprising me. I did now feel a bit more at ease.

_"It certainly has."_ Cradling Pikachu with my left arm, I grabbed Cilan's shoulder and waited for the end. We both smiled as we could feel the ground give way….But suddenly a blue light consumed us all.

* * *

_"ASH! CILAN!"_ The screaming voice of the Professor managed to scare me even quite a bit. Until I got a peek at the entrance to the cave.

_"Uh Professor Juniper…We've got to go now…"_

She turned and noticed it as well. The blue light began to fill every surface area around the cave and expand outward. Juniper rushed for the jeep while I packed up the remainder of the equipment.

_"Bianca Hurry!"_ I barely managed to get the jeep door shut as the ground continued to rumble around us. She drove off at top speed for what seemed like a good 3 minutes. We noticed the land around us bubble and continue to glow blue. Legions of Pokémon were also rushing from the cave in all directions. Whatever Ash and Cilan tapped into, and whatever Iris got involved with, may be far bigger than I thought. Once we got 5 miles out the light held off. We got a bit further away and stopped the jeep. As we both got out we could see the landmass continue to rumble and glow bright blue.

_"Professor…I'm scared."_ I held on to Junipers hand shaking the whole time.

_"Bianca…So am I…."_

Within 15 seconds the landmass seemed to shake and sink in. Before unleashing the blue light skyward and knocking the two of us off of our feet. We couldn't see anything around the whole 5 mile wide perimeter but the light except the deepness of space. After what seemed like 3 solid minutes off a bomb going off the light finally quit. As we came to we could now see what was left.

_"Oh my…."_

The land looked like a full crater. Except at dead center with the cave itself. 5 miles of treacherous ravine that looked uninhabitable for any Pokémon or human. We stared at it for what seems like forever until I finally broke the silence.

_"What do we do now?"_

_"Bianca I think it's time we bring in reinforcements. Contact Joy at the Pokemon center nearby have her coordinate with Officer Jenny and set up road blocks at the 8 mile perimeter around the site. I'll contact Professor Oak and have him join us."_

_"Right away."_

As I went for the computer in the back of the jeep my mind turned to Ash and Cilan.

_"I hope you guys are ok…._

* * *

_**May 16, 2013 1:15 P.M. California Institute of Technology.**_

I never felt as groggy as I did the moment I came to. Somehow we didn't end up falling after all. The same blue light as we saw barley a year ago was what grabbed us. I could feel the surface around me was tiled.

_"Pikachu….Pikachu…."_ I could barely get out as I tried to get myself working again. Within a minute I could faintly here the sound of his voice.

_"Pika…Pi?" {Ash?}_

Sure enough I could now feel him crawling up to my face looking in just as rough shape as me.

_"Hey buddy, we made it."_ My voice seemed premature until I could suddenly see another body moving as well.

_"Cilan's here too?"_

As I could see Cilan and Axew pick themselves up, I now got an even better look at where we were. A classroom of some type. Black soot filled the wall and the floor was also covered with trash. We made it through the same thing that got Iris.

_"Okay Iris, lets see where you are."_

I got up and went over to help Cilan to his feet. Cilan seemed a lot dirtier than I did.

_"Ash where are we?"_

A board on the wall did give me a hint.

_"California Technical Institute?"_

My intrigue from there began to grow as we all continued to gain our footing.

* * *

_**A/N: Stay Tuned as We now connect to the rest of the gang in Pasadena next time.**_


	5. 4: The Book Plagiarizing Soliloquy

_**A/N: Thanks to those for being patient. To Wrap up the year for me heres the newest installemt of Pokebang. Enjoy:**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The Book Plagiarizing Soliloquy.**_

_**FROM THE DIARY OF LEONARD HOFFSTEADER**_

_**MAY 15. 2015**_

_It's been almost 2 years since Harrison took control of Pasadena. We feel trapped as ever thanks to his guards. Spheres known as Voltorb and Electrode that are programmed to explode upon discovering anyone not conforming to rules and protocol._

_As for the mastermind behind our Bane like scenario Sheldon, he quickly acclimated going about his business like nothing happed. But we all knew what part he had in destroying our way of life. Barley 4 years ago we thought of crossing over to see real Pokemon. Now Sheldon was responsible for giving us a taste of their true nature. There not called Pocket Monsters without a reason. As much as I wanted to throw him out of the apartment for what he did there was a stipulation in the roommate agreement if Sheldon became a dictator Or in this scenario a lieutenant in a dicators organization._

_With destruction still rampant we manage to get by with almost little to no change to our routine. Harrison managed to take out the major infrastructure of the city but kept the essentials up and operational. We still get movies by drone delivered to the theaters, Netflix and our internet still works, and more crucially our food supply is still intact thanks to one simple street not being destroyed. Nobody leaves or comes in except for the food trucks. Another common site is f22's flying recon trying to get pictures of how were doing._

_For the rest of us life did manage to go on with the exception of Howards Mom losing her life to an accidental discharge which Harrison quickly apologized for._

_As Much as I want Sheldon to pay for what he's done, those guys that eneded up with us on the night our lives ended took that girl away and we haven't seen them since. For all purpose we were on our own._

* * *

**_A/N: See You IN 2016!_**


	6. 5: Reunion and Planning

_**A/N: About time to update this...Enjoy**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Reunion and Planning**_

In The week since the Blue light exploded into the sky, a perimeter of five miles was set up in and around the site known as **SinJohKanOen**. Now in the ballroom of the nearest Pokémon Center the regions Pokémon experts were all in conferment deciding on what moves to make and how to combat this growing problem.

_"Our world hasn't been this put of balance since Lawrence tried to capture the beast of the sea."_ Ivy started things out.

_"Well what can we even do, from what Juniper mentioned the last time that surge of energy exploded someone got nearly killed it just seems like anyone we send in to combat this will just add to the problem." _Rowan was stoic as ever,_ "Our main concern should be the local Pokémon who would be affected."_

Oak went up to the video board showing the region and its projected impact.

_"From what we could gather the energy surge was the equivalent of a magnitude 7.8 earthquake. Under normal circumstances Earthquakes ripple out, but whatever energy this has been building up instead released skyward."_

The animation then switched to a blue circle expanding out as Oak continued.

_"Whatever else occurs, manmade or otherwise greater than magnitude 9, will result in a chain reaction that could sweep across the planet…"_

The tears began to flow from Ivy and Juniper along with shocked looks from Birch and Rowan…Elm looked worse off as he had figured out what Oak would say next.

_"Sam…This could end life for both humans and Pokémon as we know it…"_

As the group inside the conference room continued to debate, Bianca stared at the box she had in her bag that was on the table. The very one that Ash had given back to her a year ago.

_"Could this be the cause…"_

As she remembered back to the day she tripped over this she looked over solemnly at the group of Ash's friends who were huddled trying to ponder what their roles are in this…whatever this apocalyptic scenario may now be.

_"Well should we do this?"_ May mentioned with a whimper while Brock remained focused.

_"They've cordoned off the radius at 5 miles with round the clock guard detail I'm not sure how were getting by…"_

_"Brocks right May,"_ Dawn mentioned while she stared at her Piplup looking outside in the distance to Sinjohkanoen. _"Pipulip's been staring at the thing since we showed up…who knows what would happen if we were to go near it."_

Misty who had been solemnly quiet while Tracey checked over data on a portable tablet from Junipers readings, finally spoke up even getting the attention of Bianca who had popped over.

_"Guys, we need to take a vote, whatever they're deciding in there is likely going to do nothing when it comes to saving Ash, Pikachu, Iris, and Cilan. I say we try our hand and see where this so called portal has taken them."_

Tracey then popped up from his tablet. _"We can't risk being caught or hurt."_

_"No Misty's right,"_ Bianca hesitantly said which shocked everyone, _"Its time we did something about this."_

_"Looks like Bianca just seconded this motion."_ Misty mentioned while asking Tracey to switch to a tally view on the tablet. _"Now who thinks we should go after Ash…"_

As Misty's hand was already up Brock's would follow and hesitantly May raised hers as well.

_"This isn't my vote…I know if Max weren't stuck at the Petalberg gym he'd want to as well…"_

Misty mentioned something off handed as she switched her focus to the other half of the spectrum. _"Now who's up for portal containment instead."_

May had hers up and Dawn shot up her poketch arm. Tracey looked for a minute and then somberly raised his.

_"Misty I'm sorry…"_

Misty had tears in her eyes until Bianca coughed and cleared her throat gaining the attention of everyone.

_"Guys…I want to vote for….At least so there isn't a tie…."_

The look on Misty's face nearly went through a happy fit until she kept her composure.

_"Those who want to stay may do so…For everyone else…Outside tonight at 1:30 A.M."_

Just as Misty finished the door to the conference room opened up and the Pokémon experts came out. Misty was already thinking heavily about what they would be telling them but only had one plan on her plate.

_"Hang on Ash, I'm coming for you, and this time it's about more than a bike…"_

* * *

_**A/N: Chapter 6: The Evil Asendant...Coming a lot sooner then this one...Subscribe for more...**_


End file.
